With the growth of digital image use comes the development of countless image processing techniques, which enable users to change digital images. Those techniques are made available to users through image editing applications that have a variety of tools which correspond to the different techniques. For example, image editing applications are typically configured with a cropping tool that enables a user to select a sub-region of a given digital image and remove portions of the digital image outside the selected sub-region. Image editing applications also often include tools that enable a user to adjust contrast of a digital image, adjust brightness of the digital image, adjust sharpness of the digital image, apply colored or black-and-white filters to the digital image, and so on.
Another tool commonly included in image editing applications is a stamp tool. Broadly speaking, a stamp tool allows a user to select a portion (e.g., a source portion) of a digital image for reproduction elsewhere in the digital image, or for reproduction in another digital image. Based on a selection by the user of a reproduction location (e.g., in the same digital image or in another digital image), the stamp tool reproduces the selected source portion of the digital image at the reproduction location. However, conventionally configured stamp tools typically reproduce the selected source portion of the digital image at the reproduction location as it appeared at the source location, e.g., “as is”. As a result, conventionally configured stamp tools are unsuitable for some image processing purposes.